How True Love Is Shown
by tayrox
Summary: Usagi thinks Chibiusa has been on too many of her and Mamoru's dates. But once she calls her friends for advice she realizes that maybe Mamoru was just trying to be a good father and a good future husband. Usagi now needs to figure out how true love is shown.TINY bit of fluff. ONESHOT!


**How True Love Is Shown**

* * *

"See you in a few minutes." Usagi said as she hung up the phone. She swiftly walked towards the door and grabbed her pink bunny sweater and slid it over her shoulders. She slipped on her favorite black shoes and slid out the door quickly but quietly, as if trying to escape a cage of sleeping tigers. Well, it was somewhat like that. In actuality she was trying to escape Chibiusa, who she knows loves to 'tag along' on dates with Mamoru and herself. But too bad for Usagi, it seems as if her plan didn't work this time.

A pair of pink meatballs stuck up from around the corner of the kitchen. Her red orbs gleaming with mischief as if she was planning the biggest crime of the century. She quickly grabbed her shoes and ran out the door. Chibiusa had snuck out to follow Usagi enough that she knew how to follow her without being seen. She would walk at a slow distance, then run and hide round a bend for a few moments as if not to loose her. Repeat and you have yourself a happy little girl, a weird-ed out boyfriend and an irritated teenager.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi eventually cried out. Chibiusa smirked. _'Time to get to work!'_ she thought to herself. She ran up behind Usagi and jumped at Mamoru's head.

"MAMO-CHAN!" she cried. She could just see Usagi's shocked and irritated beyond belief face from the corner of her eyes. She gave a huge smile as Mamoru caught her in his arms.

"Chibiusa, what are you doing here?" he said trying to sound polite but not offend Usagi at the same time. Usagi huffed and tried to tug Chibusa away; but to no avail.

"I came to see you of course! I want all of us to be together!" Usagi rolled her eyes and mentally shot herself. _'Why does she always have to tag along?!'_ she thought cursing under her breath. "Let's go Mamo-chan!" Chibusa said hopping down and grabbed Mamoru's arm and tugging him in a random direction. Usagi stood in disbelief.

"But Mamo-chan, what about our coffee date?!" she cried after him. Chibusa turned around and with an innocent smile yelled:

"Oh well! I guess it's going to have to be some other time! Mamo-chan is going to show me to the park!" She returned her focus to the walkway and skipped as she tugged Mamoru along. Usagi huffed and sat down on a public bench outside the cafe. _'I hate that little brad so much, why is she always trying to get on my last nerves, why can't she EVER let me take Mamo-chan on a date anymore?!' _Usagi grabbed her phone and dialed Minako's cell number.

"Hello?" said a cheery voice.

"Hey Mina." Usagi said glumly.

"Usagi-chan!" Mina said happily followed by a sharp: "Oh!" and some clattering noises. Usagi could hear voices in the background chanting 'Are you alright?' 'Let me help you up.' 'Be more careful next time!' and so on. Some shuffling noises were heard before a solid voice returned to the phone.

"Sorry Usagi, Mina tripped on some pans lying on the ground and face planted into the counter." Raye said.

"It hurt!" a wail from the background said. Usagi smiled slightly but was shook out of it when Raye asked why she was calling.

"We all know you're on a date with Mamoru, and you only ever call on date when something goes wrong." Makoto politely points out.

"Ok, for the last time Usagi; if he was late by 5 minutes again, it doesn't mean he loves you any less!" Usagi took Raye's comment to offence and snuffed.

"That's not it at all!...It's Chibiusa again..." she said fading off at her last 3 words. She could hear massive sighs from the other end of the line.

"Usagi, she's just a little girl looking for attention!" Ami said from the other end. "She just wants to get attention from her father, and what father would Mamoru be to turn her away?"

"Maybe not a good father but a damn good boyfriend!" Usagi said almost yelling.

"Wow, she's really got you steamed up this time." Minako finally said.

"I'm just sick of it! This is the third date in the past 2 weeks she was ruined! We haven't had a date without her in over a month and it's driving me crazy! After all we are all about to graduate high school and I think he might propose soon, and I'm really waiting for that! But if Chibiusa keeps butting in I may never get that engagement ring until we are IN the future!" Usagi paused to take a breath and regain her composure.

"Usagi are you done?" Mina asked calmly. Usagi nodded but then stopped realizing that they couldn't see that.

"Yes." she said.

"Listen, find Mamoru and don't let Chibiusa stop you both from having a good date! Just because she is your future daughter doesn't mean she can take away your life yet!" Makoto said. The tips of Usagi's lips turned up.

"Thanks everyone. Bye."

"Bye!" four happy voices sounded on the other end before Usagi ended the call. She slid her phone back into her purse and began walked towards the park. She didn't care if Chibiusa hated her or got in her way; her friends were right! She just needed to spend time with her Mamo-chan! Finally she spotted them in the far corner of the park and she began to run for them.

"Mamo-chan!" she cried. Mamoru turned around in enough time to see Usagi's smiling face stop in front of him. "Where's Chibiusa?" she asked. Mamoru blinked a few times before answering.

"On the swings." he said pointing to her talking with one of her classmates on the swing set. Usagi's face brightened up.

"So we have some time then? Just for us?" Mamoru smiled and nodded. Usagi took his arm as they began to take a walk around the park.

They walked in silence for a while. Taking in all the scenery and admiring the plants and animals before Usagi spoke.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan." she said. Mamoru turned to look at his girlfriend. Usagi had her head hung low. "Just because Chibiusa showed up for our date didn't mean it had to end, and I always think that's what it means. You were just being a good father and I should have supported that." Mamoru smiled and turned Usagi to face him.

"I want to be with Chibiusa so much now, so that I can practice to be a good father in the future and so that I can be the best husband in the future." Usagi blushed at the comment.

"Mamo-chan, is that why you always spend time with her?" Usagi asked. He nodded.

"Also so that I know what she likes, so in the future it makes it easier for me, and then I can spend more time with you." he said taking Usagi's hands in his. "Because you are my family now, and I love you more than anything Usako. I can't ever let anything happen to you." Usagi could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"Mamo-chan I can't live without you either!" Usagi said with a tearful and happy voice.

"I know Chibiusa will always love me. But I need to know that you'll always love me." Usagi nodded as a hot tears rolled down her cheek. Mamoru leaned in and gave her a soft, gentle kiss in front of the beautiful, almost-painting like scenery of the sun going down. From some bushes a red pair of eyes watched as her two future parents shared a kiss. She smiled to herself. _'They passed the loyalty test. It's probably the only test that meatball head will ever pass. They will love each other no matter what gets in the way.'_ she thought. Usagi could feel something being slid onto he finger and could tell it was an engagement ring. The tips of her mouths curled upwards.

Mamoru had the best way of showing how he loved her.

* * *

**I'M DOOOOONE! For some reason this took me weeks to make...? I know it might kinda suck but I just want you all to know that I'm not dead! Just busy! :D I've been in my school's musical of 'Once Upon A Mattress' it's a princess and the pea thing! It's kinda awesome! Thanks for reading and byyeeeeee! :3**

* * *

****_When you are truly in love never let anything get in the way. I have now learned that._

_I have a major crush on a guy that's out of my league, but I'm going to follow my dreams and try to make my wish a reality._

_Don't let anything stop you from chasing anything! Get back up and don't let anything (or anyone *hint hint Chibiusa*) get in the way!_

_Chase your dreams!  
Follow you're heart!  
Live your life!_

_- tayrox_


End file.
